Monsters
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Tenchi calls Ryoko a monstr to her face... and she couldn't be happier


I don't own these characters or profit from them.  
  
Monsters  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
"What's the matter princess? Can't hit what you aim at?" Ryoko taunted   
from above.  
Aeka glared at her. "You insolent woman. I'll kill you if I have to reduce   
this entire planet to dust!" A huge beam of light shot out from her directly   
at Ryoko. Then it bounced off her harmlessly as she laughed down at Aeka.  
"Ryoko! Will you please stop this!" Tenchi yelled at the top of his voice.  
Aeka grinned. "Yes you monster, stop it at once."  
Ryoko looked down between Aeka's smirk and Tenchi's angry look. Sniffing   
slightly she teleported away.  
Aeka turned to Tenchi. "I see you are finally acting like a prince lord   
Tenchi."  
Tenchi frowned at her and Aeka took a step back. "I'm upset with both of   
you. I have been yelling for you two to stop for twenty minutes."  
Aeka shook her head. "Then you must have seen how it started. She was   
insulting me again. I had to teach her a lesson."  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes, I saw the whole thing. Ryoko was teasing you a bit,   
but you were the one that hit her Aeka. One of these days you are going to   
push her too far and you are going to get hurt."  
Aeka laughed. "I know she's strong Tenchi, but if anyone gets hurt it will   
be her."  
Tenchi turned away. "Maybe you are right Aeka. You may actually get in a   
lucky shot. That's just one more reason for you to stop."  
"But Tenchi she'll keep insulting me and embarrassing you if I don't teach   
her some manners."  
Tenchi looked back over his shoulder. "Aeka, I'm probably the only person   
in the universe as strong as she is. I can take care of myself." He turned   
away again. "I'm going for a walk by myself."  
Aeka started after him. "But Tenchi what if that monster..."  
Tenchi took off running, leaving Aeka behind. The princess watched him go   
and shook her head. "He's so much like Yosho." Smiling she turned to go into   
the house. "We were meant for each other."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he walked along the edge of the lake. "Why do they have   
to be so stubborn?" He asked himself. "If only they didn't have to fight all   
the time, I might be able to think about this."  
His father had suggested that he just pick Mihoshi and be done with it.   
She was the only one without superpowers or any weird coloring to her hair   
or eyes. But despite the crush she had on him, Tenchi really didn't see   
himself with her, even if she was very pretty.  
Reaching down he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. It skipped   
five timed before it fell half way through its last skip and sank into the   
water. "Ow!"  
Tenchi looked up and saw Ryoko sitting on the water and rubbing her butt.   
Tenchi blushed. "Sorry Ryoko, didn't see you there."  
Ryoko looked at him and as about to say something, but instead shut her   
mouth and walked towards the middle of the lake. Tenchi watched her in   
shock. Ryoko always had something to say to him, even if she was mad. He had   
to see if she was all right.  
Looking around he saw an old rowboat he used to play in as a kid. It was   
tied to the dock and rocking gently in the water. Tenchi smiled and walked   
over to it. There was some water in it from a small leak in the side, but   
Tenchi didn't care about that.  
Slipping into the boat, he grabbed the old wooden oar and began paddling   
out to Ryoko. She had her back to him, so she didn't even see him coming.   
Tenchi smiled as the boat slowly approached her. When he was finally right   
behind her he said, "Ryoko..."  
Ryoko was so startled that she swung around. Her fist came in contact with   
the boat. The wood cracked and the boat spun around as it began to sink.   
"Tenchi! Oh no, what have I done?"  
Tenchi's head popped up from the water and he started laughing. Ryoko   
frowned at him. "It's not funny, I thought I had really hurt you."  
Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "You wouldn't hurt me Ryoko."  
Letting out an exasperated Ryoko turned away from him. "A lot you know.   
I'm a monster Tenchi, you said so yourself when I was at your school. I fly,   
I walk through fire, and I blow things up. At that point you weren't nearly   
so sure you were safe around me."  
Tenchi looked down at the water. "Ryoko I'm sorry about that. I was   
scared."  
"Ha! Even if you aren't afraid of me any more, that doesn't change the   
facts that I am a monster. I mean look at me right now. I'm sitting on   
water."  
Behind her the water rippled a bit. She suddenly felt Tenchi's hand on her   
shoulder. "Ryoko, if you are a monster, then so am I. I can do all the   
things you can."  
Ryoko turned around and saw Tenchi sitting on the water behind her. "It's   
not the same with you though. You're just using a force field to sit on. Not   
like what I'm doing at all."  
Tenchi smiled. "So? I'm not exactly like you. There is nothing wrong with   
that is there? It would be pretty boring if we were all the same."  
Ryoko grinned despite herself. "I suppose you're right... I doubt you'd   
look this good in my clothes."  
Tenchi laughed. "You're right, there is no way I could look that good." He   
realized what he said and blushed. "I mean... uh..."  
Ryoko giggled. "I know what you mean Tenchi." She looked down at the water   
a little sadly.  
"Actually," He said. "I think I meant it like it sounded. You really do   
look terrific Ryoko."  
She looked at him surprised. "You really think so? I mean I look so weird.   
My ears are pointed, my eyes are yellow and glow, and my hair is so..."  
Tenchi smiled at her. "Ryoko, there is nothing wrong with you."  
Ryoko shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. "Then why were you   
telling me to stop the fight? I mean maybe I did tease her a little, but she   
hit me!"  
Tenchi nodded. "I know, I saw the whole thing and told Aeka the same   
thing. Personally if I were you I might not have the control you do. I'd   
also be afraid that she might get in a shot on me."  
"Well then if you saw the whole thing, why were you yelling at me?"  
"I had been yelling since the fight started. First I tried talking to both   
of you, then I thought since Aeka was on the ground she would hear me. When   
she didn't even notice I tried you and you actually heard me." He said.  
Ryoko blushed and looked down. "Oh... sorry."  
He smiled. "It's alright, just try not to fight any more."  
Ryoko lay down and dangled her arm into the water. "Maybe when Aeka does   
go back to Jurai you should go with her and Sasami. Or maybe go with   
Mihoshi. Think about it. No more fights, no more weird things going on. Just   
leave it all behind. No more monsters."  
Tenchi shook his head. "I have thought about it Ryoko. I don't want a life   
like that."  
Her head snapped up. "Why not? You're always complaining about how Aeka   
and I fight and about me floating over your bed... well you used to complain   
about that."  
Tenchi blushed. "Well I thought about it and I do kind of like waking up   
with you floating over me. But you need sleep too Ryoko."  
She smiled at him. "Oh come off it Tenchi. You're just trying to make me   
feel better." His expression didn't change. "Aren't you?"  
"Well... yeah I want you to feel better. But I'm also telling you the   
truth." He said, not quite meeting her eyes. "It's not as easy as I'd hoped   
it would be."  
Ryoko smiled and put a finger under his chin, raising his eyes to meet   
hers. "Oh I don't know Tenchi, you seem to be doing it alright." She smirked   
as he just stared at her. "Though you are missing one thing."  
Tenchi gulped. "Um... what?" A drop of blood came out of his nose as Ryoko   
pushed her face in front of his.  
Ryoko giggled and wiped the blood away. "I think you may have guessed."  
Tenchi knew he should think about Aeka and Mihoshi's feelings. Should   
really stop himself, but he really couldn't think about anything but Ryoko.   
He leaned forward and... realized that she'd left fifteen minutes ago while   
he had frozen like a deer on the highway. Sighing he stood up and walked   
back towards the house. Unfortunately he'd forgotten that he was in the   
middle of the lake and fell into the water.  
  
Ryoko smiled as she lay on the couch. If Tenchi hadn't frozen like that   
she was sure he would have kissed her. He'd practically admitted that he   
loved her. Ryoko laughed and hugged herself. "Maybe I am a monster... but   
Tenchi was right. Who wants to be the same as everyone else?"  
Washu stuck her head out of the lab. "Ah Ryoko, there you are. Could you   
come here for a minute?"  
Ryoko was in such a good mood that she didn't even think before following   
her mother into her lab. "Sure thing Washu." As the door closed behind her   
though she realized what she'd done. "Um... what's this for anyway? You   
aren't going to tie me up again are you?"  
Washu shook her head. "Nope. I just wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?" Ryoko asked, genuinely curious.  
Washu smiled and sat down in her chair. "I saw you and Tenchi out on the   
lake."  
Ryoko blushed and looked down. "That is none of your business Washu.   
Besides," She smiled wistfully. "I don't really care if you are jealous."  
Washu smirked. "Actually I was going to say that I was happy for you. And   
I was wondering what he said to you that made you so happy."  
"Can't you just pick it out of my head?" She asked.  
"Sure, but what fun would that be? Come on Ryoko, tell me what he said."  
Ryoko thought about it. If she didn't tell Washu she would just get it the   
other was. As it was she had something the scientist wanted. "Alright, but   
you have to promise not to say anything to anyone... or record this   
conversation, write it down, or use hand gestures."  
Washu held up her hand. "I swear. Now spill it or I'll go tell Aeka."  
Ryoko smiled happily, "He called me a monster." She giggled again.  
Washu was confused. "But you hate it when people do that."  
Ryoko smiled. "Yeah when people do, but not when another monster does. Oh   
Tenchi is such a darling." She laughed and floated into the air.  
"Are you nuts? What are you talking about Ryoko?" Washu was beginning to   
get a headache. "What monster?"  
Ryoko laughed again. "Tenchi. He pointed out that he can do all the same   
things I can, so if I'm a monster, so is he."  
Washu smiled and nodded. "I guess I see what you mean. Hey watch it!"  
Ryoko had floated back and almost knocked over some beakers and equipment   
on one of Washu's tables. "Oops, sorry. Guess I wasn't watching where I was   
going."  
Washu shook her head in amazement. "I've never seen you this happy before   
Ryoko."  
Ryoko nodded, her fangs peeking over her lips. "Well can you blame me?   
Ever since Aeka showed up right after I met Tenchi, it's been one fight   
after another." She shook her head. "I know it's stupid but I was scared   
that Tenchi might actually like her. Especially after they way they were   
acting when they came back from that cabin in the woods."  
"So now what?" Washu asked.  
Ryoko closed her eyes and twirled in the air. "Now I don't have anything   
to worry about. Even if he is still a bit shy, at least he isn't afraid of   
me any more and he does like me. I feel so... free."  
Washu nodded. "I can see that. But go be free somewhere else. I have work   
to do and I can't have you floating around in my lab."  
Ryoko nodded and turned to go out the door. She stopped and looked back at   
Washu. "You're really happy for me Washu?"  
Washu nodded. "I really am Ryoko."  
Ryoko smiled at her. "Thanks mom." Then she turned and left the lab.  
  
Tenchi had gone to his room and changed clothes as soon as he'd swum to   
shore. Now he had an armload of wet clothes that he had to put into the   
dryer. He carried them down stairs and into the laundry room. Sasami was   
there, taking her clothes out.  
"Hi Sasami, you almost done?" He asked.  
Sasami nodded. "Yeah, I finished all my laundry for the week." She   
noticed what he was carrying. "What happened to your clothes?"  
"I fell in the lake." Tenchi said. "Next time I'm using a force field to   
walk on water I need to remember where I am."  
Sasami giggled. "How could you have possibly forgotten that you were on a   
lake? It's kind of big isn't it Tenchi?"  
Tenchi blushed. "I was distracted."  
"With what?" Sasami asked. "Were Ryoko and Aeka fighting again?"  
"Yeah they were, but this was after that." He said.  
Sasami looked up at him. "Tenchi you're turning red." She smiled. "I'll   
bet you were talking with Ryoko."  
Tenchi turned completely red as he looked down at her. "What makes you say   
that?"  
"Cause you always blush when you talk to her. It's funny."  
Tenchi looked down at her. Sometimes it was hard to remember just how   
smart Sasami really was. And if he couldn't talk to Sasami about this how   
would he ever be able to talk to Ryoko without spacing out again? "You're   
right, I was talking with Ryoko." Well that was it. he'd used up his entire   
backbone and he knew it. Without looking at Sasami he turned and began   
piling his clothes into the dryer.  
Sasami had other ideas. "So what did you talk about?"  
He was trying to think of something to say when Mihoshi walked past. "Talk   
about what?"  
Tenchi blushed. "Ryoko was feeling bad because she thought I was just   
yelling at her when she and Aeka were fighting. I explained to her that I   
was just trying to get them both to stop."  
Sasami nodded. "Yeah, when Aeka is fighting Ryoko it is kind of hard to   
get through to her." She grinned. "But that isn't all you were talking about   
was it? You wouldn't be blushing if it were."  
Tenchi tried to stutter a response but Mihoshi said, "Oh you are so right   
Sasami! Look at him. He looks like he swallowed a pepper." She poked him in   
the side. "So did you tell Ryoko you love her?"  
Tenchi's brain over loaded. "I... how did...I mean ... no I ... "  
Sasami giggled and looked at Mihoshi. "I think we broke him."  
Mihoshi nodded and grinned. "Yeah... but we won't have to leave just   
because he likes Ryoko more will we?"  
They both looked at him. Tenchi answered them automatically. "Of course   
not, you can all stay as long as you want to."  
Mihoshi laughed again. "So you do love Ryoko. I knew it!"  
Tenchi just stood there stunned, mostly because they were saying what he   
couldn't.  
Sasami smiled and tugged on his shirt.. "So what else did you tell Ryoko?"  
"Yeah, come on Tenchi tell us." Mihoshi added.  
Tenchi bit his lip, then said, "Well I ..."  
He was cut off as Aeka stuck her head into the room. "Oh here you are   
Sasami. What's everybody doing in here?"  
Mihoshi smiled and said, "We were just trying to find out what Tenchi said   
to... OW!"  
Sasami looked up at Mihoshi. "Oh I'm sorry Mihoshi. Look, why don't we go   
have lunch? I made some egg salad sandwiches."  
Mihoshi smiled. "Sure Sasami." She ran out the door and grabbed Aeka.   
"Come on Aeka."  
When they were gone Tenchi let out a deep breath. "Thanks Sasami."  
Sasami grinned. "Now tell me what happened quick before they get back."  
Tenchi sighed and shook his head. "No way. What if Mihoshi says something   
to Aeka?"  
Sasami grinned. "Then I want to know before I die. So either tell me or   
I'll tell Aeka."  
Tenchi looked at her. He knew when he was beat. "Fine. What happened   
was..."  
  
Ryoko took a bite of her last sandwich. She had found a pile on the   
counter and grabbed some before sitting down at the table. She took another   
bite as Mihoshi and Aeka walked into the room.  
Aeka saw her and frowned. "What a disgusting thing to see during a meal.   
Though I am surprised there are any sandwiches left."  
Ryoko flipped the last bite into the air and caught it in her mouth.   
"Whatever Aeka. Why don't you put some food in your mouth so I don't have to   
listen to you?"  
Aeka frowned. "Why you insolent cretin! How dare you speak to me like that   
you... you monster!"  
Ryoko closed her eyes as a shiver of pure pleasure ran down her spine. She   
laughed and put her arms around herself tightly. Aeka and Mihoshi looked at   
her like she was crazy. "Are you alright Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.  
Ryoko nodded. "Never felt better Mihoshi. Why do you ask?"  
Aeka sniffed. "She's just trying to mess with my head." She took a bite of   
her sandwich and watched Ryoko closely.  
Mihoshi looked between them, but since they weren't actually fighting she   
shrugged and began eating. Ryoko sat there for a while, but since she was   
done eating these was nothing forcing her to hang out around Aeka. She   
started to get up, then looked back down again.  
"Why don't you like me Aeka?" Ryoko asked.  
Aeka frowned up at her. "Because you are rude, mean, insolent, and keep   
stealing all the men in my life that I care about."  
Ryoko stared back at her for a minute. Then she took a deep breath and   
said something totally unexpected. "I'm sorry."  
Mihoshi couched and began choking on her sandwich. Aeka's jaw dropped.   
"You... you're what!"  
"I'm sorry Aeka." Ryoko stood the rest of the way up and walked out of the   
room while Aeka stared after her.  
Meanwhile, Mihoshi had stopped choking and was eating again. "That was   
weird."  
  
Tenchi frowned as Sasami kept laughing at him. "It's not funny!"  
Sasami had been laughing since he'd told her what had happened when he fell   
in the lake. "Come on Sasami, this isn't something to laugh about."  
Ryo-oki hopped in at the moment and looked at Sasami. "Meow?"  
Sasami stopped laughing and picked her up. "Ok Tenchi, I'm sorry. But it   
is funny."  
Tenchi sighed and sat on the dryer. "I fail to see the humor. I looked   
like an complete loser and Ryoko is probably mad at me."  
Sasami put a hand on his knee. "Aww come on Tenchi, you know Ryoko never   
gets mad at you unless you spend to much time with my sister. Besides what   
you told her was sweet." She bit her lip. "But what about Aeka? What's she   
going to do when you tell he you love Ryoko."  
Tenchi looked down. "I don't know. She's probably going to blow up the   
planet."  
Sasami nodded. "Yeah..."  
Neither of them knew that Aeka was standing just outside the door. The   
princess had been planning to tell them what Ryoko had said. Now she just   
stood there. So this was why Ryoko had apologized. Because she had already   
stolen Tenchi from her. Gritting her teeth she turned back down the hall.   
She'd show that demon. "I'll kill her!"  
Tenchi and Sasami looked up. "Aeka? Is that you?" Tenchi asked.  
Sasami peeked around the corner and saw Aeka walking away. "Sister... are   
you alright?"  
Aeka didn't seem to hear her. "I'll rip that demon's head off. How dare   
she trick my Tenchi into thinking he loves her. I'll kill her."  
Tenchi and Sasami ran after her. "Now Aeka calm down." Tenchi said. "Can't   
we talk about this?"  
Aeka kept walking, oblivious to both of them. Sasami grabbed her hand and   
tried to stop her. "Aeka, please just calm down." Sasami realized she was   
being dragged and let go. Aeka walked out the door.  
From the table Mihoshi looked up at them. "hey you guys, aren't you going   
to have any lunch?" They ran past her, trying to keep up with Aeka.  
Once outside the princess looked around and finally located the pirate   
lying on the roof of the house. Aeka began readying her energy ball.  
Ryoko was staring up at the clouds and smiling. She had been in a good   
mood all day and didn't see it going away any time soon. Suddenly she was   
distracted by a yell from below. "Ryoko look out!"  
She looked down just as a ball of blue energy hit her in the side. "Ahhh,   
crap that stings!" She rubbed her arm. "I think I have a Charley horse. What   
the heck is going on?"  
Aeka glared up at her. "I'll kill you, you monster. If it takes every   
ounce of energy I have I'll rip you apart!"  
Ryoko got her shield up just as another ball hit her. It bounced off   
harmlessly and blew up an enormous boulder. Ryoko frowned and looked down at   
her. "What is your problem Aeka?"  
Aeka prepared another blast. "Like you don't know."  
Tenchi sighed from behind her and shook his head. "She heard Sasami and I   
talking about what happened today."  
Ryoko looked confused. "Why would that upset her?"  
Sasami looked down as a hole was blasted in the house. Aeka still didn't   
seem to notice they were there. "Well Mihoshi and I kind of teased Tenchi   
and got him to admit he's in love with you. I said something like that and I   
guess Aeka heard me."  
Ryoko smiled and looked at Tenchi, not even paying that much attention to   
Aeka. "Really? You mean it?"  
Tenchi nodded and blushed. Ryoko's form blurred for a minute and suddenly   
there were two of her. One stayed in the air to distract Aeka while the   
other teleported down to Tenchi and threw her arms around him. "Oh Tenchi!   
I'm so happy?" She and her other clone turned to look at Aeka. "What's wrong   
with her? Usually she'd be over here trying to pry me off you."  
Tenchi nodded. "I don't think she can even see us. She seems to be focused   
on hurting you..." He looked at her again. "Are you sure you're ok? She hit   
you dead on with that first blast."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Hold on a second and I'll go get Washu."   
She disappeared. Tenchi and Sasami sat back and watched as Aeka kept firing   
at the other Ryoko. Aeka seemed to not be anywhere near tiring or taking her   
eyes off of Ryoko for a minute.  
Several minutes later Ryoko and Washu appeared, along with Mihoshi who was   
eating another sandwich. Washu shook her head and looked at Tenchi, who just   
shrugged. "I was afraid this might happen... well actually I thought she'd   
kill all of us. But I did talk with the empresses about this possibility."  
Picking up a shiny metal case Washu stepped right in front of Aeka. Energy   
balls flew inches over her hair. The others watched her with interest. Washu   
opened the case, revealing some weird machine. She pushed a red button and   
they heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me Washu." Washu said. "Tenchi picked Ryoko and Aeka is... over   
reacting. Could you talk to her please?"  
"Oh alright, but can it wait a minute? I was just in the middle of   
something with my husband and Funaho. I need to get dressed." Masaki's voice   
said.  
Washu waited for a minute. Then Masaki's voice returned. "Alright, I'm   
ready." Washu pushed a button and a hologram of Masaki appeared in front of   
her. Stepping away from the machine Washu joined the others.  
"Aeka! Stop that this instant." Masaki said, looking at her daughter.  
Aeka faltered and looked at her, with tears in her eyes. "But mother she   
needs to be taught a lesson. She tricked Tenchi into falling in love with   
her."  
Masaki frowned. "Now you know better than that Aeka. If it were possible   
to trick Tenchi into loving someone would you really care about him?"  
Aeka shook her head, "No, but why else would he..."  
"Will you listen to yourself? Now look, you know that I know what you are   
going through. Your father fell in love with Funaho when he stopped bye on   
this planet on his way to see me. Your bother did the same thing."  
Aeka was really crying now. "But mother..."  
Masaki shook her head. "This is no way for a princess to act. What do you   
think would happen if the people of Jurai knew you were attacking someone   
who not only didn't hurt you, but also saved your life several times?"  
Aeka started again, "But..."  
Masaki cut her off. "No 'buts' Aeka. I want you to go to your room right   
now and think about what you have done. You're acting like a little monster   
and you are scaring your sister and your friends. Not to mention you are   
making a boy you claim to love feel bad for finally making a choice. Now I   
want you to go to your room right now!"  
Aeka turned to the others, finally seeing that they were there. Sasami was   
hiding behind Tenchi who looked at her with pained eyes along with Ryoko.   
Mihoshi and Washu looked fairly nervous as well. Sniffling softly she turned   
and ran into the house.  
Masaki turned to look at Tenchi and the others. "I am sorry that this   
happened Tenchi. Aeka has not had much experience in losing."  
Tenchi nodded. "I understand. I'm just sorry that..."  
Masaki frowned at him. "Sorry? You made a choice that you knew would hurt   
and effect everyone you know and you are apologizing?" She pointed to the   
house. "I think you need to think about that for a minute. Go to your room   
as well."  
"But..." Tenchi began.  
"NOW!" Masaki yelled. Without thinking Tenchi ran into the house and up to   
his room. Masaki turned to the rest of them. "Now as for the rest of you, if   
anyone even so much as thought of apologizing along with Tenchi..." They all   
looked down and headed inside and to their rooms, leaving Washu and the   
Masaki hologram.  
Washu looked up at her. "Wow Masaki, that was incredible."  
Masaki smiled and shrugged. "When you've got it you've got it... hold on a   
second." She turned away. "I'll be right there Asuza. Sorry Washu I have to   
go." The hologram disappeared.  
Washu shook her head and smiled as she picked up the briefcase again.   
Whistling to herself she walked inside and back to her lab.  
  
Ryoko phased up through the floor of Tenchi's room. Tenchi saw her and   
smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
Ryoko smiled. "Masaki sent me to my room. Since I don't have one I decided   
to come here. Is that alright?" Tenchi smiled and nodded, moving over on his   
bed so she could sit down. "Do you know why she got so mad at you Tenchi?"  
He nodded again. "Yeah and she was right."  
"What do you mean Tenchi? All you did was apologize for hurting Aeka's   
feelings. I was about to do the same thing." Ryoko said.  
Tenchi nodded. "Exactly." She looked at him strangely. "What I mean is   
that I shouldn't feel sorry for picking you... and I'm not. I knew what was   
going to happen when I chose. If I can't accept the consequences for what   
I've done then I shouldn't have done it."  
Ryoko bit her tongue and thought about it. "I guess you're right Tenchi.   
But are you sorry at all? I mean you did kind of turn into a statue."  
Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that Ryoko. If it makes   
you feel any better after you were gone I did try to kiss you... then I fell   
into the water."  
Ryoko laughed. "Really?"  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
"You know usually you'd be blushing at this point." Ryoko said.  
Tenchi grinned. "Yeah, but between Sasami and Mihoshi teasing me and being   
sent to my room... I think I'm embarrassed out."  
Ryoko smiled and scooted closer. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?"  
Tenchi smiled and leaned forward and kisses her softly on the lips. Ryoko   
kissed him back and closed her eyes. When they broke apart she peeked out   
and saw him staring at her face. "I love you Tenchi."  
"I love you too Ryoko." Tenchi said.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Lord Tenchi... can I come in?"  
Ryoko began to sink through the bed, but Tenchi grabbed her hand. She   
never would figure out how since she was passing through solid matter at the   
time, but he did. "Come in Aeka."  
Aeka slid the door open and saw Tenchi and Ryoko sitting on the bed,   
holding hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for   
trying to kill Ryoko and for over reacting like I did. If you wish I will   
leave for Jurai immediately."  
Tenchi smiled and nudged Ryoko. Ryoko looked at Aeka with her lowered head   
and said, "It's alright Aeka. I understand."  
"You do?" Aeka asked.  
"Yeah... if it were me I might have done the same thing... with a bit more   
bloodshed." Ryoko smirked.  
Aeka looked up. "But what I did... it wasn't right."  
Tenchi shook his head. "No, it wasn't. But we all make mistakes."  
Aeka looked between him and Ryoko. "You're right of course. And the   
important thing is to learn from them." She looked at Ryoko. "No more   
fight?"  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't try to take the last cookie   
like you did last night."  
Aeka frowned. "Well you were too slow. Besides you ate four more than I   
did." Then she smiled. "Oh..."  
Tenchi shook his head and started laughing. Both girls stared at him for a   
minute, then joined in.  
"You know I just realized something. We're all adults here. Let's get out   
of here and have some fun." Ryoko said.  
"Yeah!" Aeka and Tenchi said at the same time.  
They all began to head out the door when from downstairs they heard   
Masaki's voice. "I said go to your rooms and I meant it. Now get back in   
there!"  
Aeka ran back to her room while Tenchi and Ryoko ducked back into their   
room. Downstairs Washu grinned and put down her voice-changing device. "I   
love doing that."  
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
Crap it's getting harder and harder to write these. I think I'm just   
running out of good ideas. I may have a few more Mihoshi-Kiyone stories and   
a couple others... but I need to think for a while. In the mean time read   
this and tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
